In the Company of Wolves
by ashes at midnight
Summary: A collection of one-shot, stand alone fic's set in the Mercyverse. Featuring a range of characters, including those we love, those we love to hate and a few OC's. Stories range from light and fluffy, to things a little more gritty.
1. Changes

**Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the plot, the world of 'Alpha and Omega' and 'Mercy Thompson' belongs to Patricia Briggs. Cover Image is the work of Dan Dos Santos.**

**About this Collection: You might have already read the first chapter in this collection. I've had it up under a different name since May. But I decided to include all my Mercyverse stories under the same collection, and have therefor added to it. The stories in this collection will be from the world of Mercy and Alpha and Omega. It will include characters we know and love, characters we don't know but love anyway, and a few of my own mind. Stories will range from light and fluffy, to things a little more dark and angsty. I will be putting an A/N at the start of each chapter detailing a little of what that story will be about.**

**Most of these stories will be 'deleted scenes' - something we didn't get to see in the books, or something set outside the books timeline. Requests are WELCOME. I have a number of stories already planned, but if you would like to see a specific scene written out feel free to either msg me, or put it in a review.**

**A/N: An Alpha from a distant country finds out what the Marrok has in stall for the Werewolves' big reveal. Pre 'Hunting Ground' OC's POV. Just a very short piece. I got this idea while reading 'Hunting Ground' for the second time. There is a small paragraph at the start of the book when Charles is explaining about the wolves all over the world**_**. "**__**There are two packs in Australia, about forty wolves. Both of their Alphas have been informed of our plans, and neither voiced objections."**_

**As an Australian I couldn't pass up the chance to voice my objections!**

**Read, review but most of all enjoy! **

* * *

…

**Changes**

In a small weatherboard house a few hours from Sydney Mathew Flynn rocked the baby in his arms and whispered soothing words as she fussed, tired and ready for bed.

"Here, I'll take her," his wife and mate whispered drying her hands on a dishcloth after finishing the dishes and walking over.

"She's getting tired," he murmured to his mate, putting the baby in her arms. He had been a wolf for a long time, experience a great deal life had to offer in the years since the change, but nothing could have prepared him for being a father for the first time. It was new, and exciting and he wouldn't change it for the world.

"It's time for a nap, isn't it sweetheart," his wife cooed to the baby, "let's put you down, and maybe Mummy and Daddy can get a bit of cleaning done, hum." She walked out of the kitchen and headed for the first door to the right of the hallway.

Mat made to follow and help his wife with their daughter, but the phone started to ring. "Hello?" Mat said as he picked up the phone.

"Mathew," the voice on the other end of the telephone greeted him. The accent clear and controlled, with a hint of Welsh, not at all like the soft twang of Mat's own.

The wolf froze. He had only heard that voice once, seventy years ago, when the older wolf had called to warn him that Darwin was in the sites of the Japanese. How the Marrok had gotten that information in the first place was one of the reasons he was spoken about in awe, even on the other side of the world.

Mat had called a contact in the government, the military had scrambled to intervene, and Darwin survived to fight another day.

Mat cleared his throat. "Bran," he said, "It's been a while, what's the issue this time."

The Marrok didn't have much cause to call on him, they lived in different countries on opposite sides of the world. He and his wolves didn't follow Bran's orders. They weren't under the Marrok's rule, they would _never_ be under the Marrok's rule.

There were only forty wolves in Australia. Thirty in his pack, located at the base of the Blue Mountains, south of Sydney. There were only ten in the pack on the West Coast. There were not enough wolves in the country that they had any major issues. Any type of policing came down to him and the Alpha of the other pack. If a wolf lost control they dealt with it by killing them, and covering up the mess. There was enough deadly animals on the continent that a werewolf attack could easily be covered up.

"A few actually," the Marrok answered evenly.

That was one of the things Mat hated about the older man, for a wolf whose ire was legendary, the man was always so calm, it was uncanny.

Mat heaved a sigh and then collapsed on the couch. "Ok," he said tiredly. "Just tell me."

Bran paused for a second, "I think it's time we told the human's." he said coolly, his words sending Mat sitting bolt upright.

Mat's eyes widened in horror. "What!" he shouted so loud his human mate stuck her head in from the bedroom and gave him an annoyed look. "Would you keep it down, I've just put Alice down for her nap," she snapped at him.

He put his hand over the mouthpiece to muffle his voice. "Sorry sweetie," he called to her, unable to help the smile forming on his face as she gave him the finger before returning to her baby. He took his hand away from the phone and put it back to his ear. "What did you say?" he asked Bran again.

Bran was patient. "The Fae have been out for thirty years," he said, not telling Mat anything he didn't already know. He knew all about the Fae, despite there being only a few who decided to settle in Australia, most of them preferring the America's that reminded them of the old world. Only those with an affinity for metal, seemed inclined to make this big, hot land their own. The Iron ore in the soil of the metal-rich country didn't suit those with an aversion to metal.

"I think it's about time the wolves came out as well." Bran continued, "It's getting harder and harder to hide as the technology becomes more advanced and the governments know that their are others out there. I want it to be on our terms."

Mat mulled it over. It did make sense, as a dominant Alpha he knew the advantage making the call would be, it would give the wolves an edge over those who could also seek to gain over the exposure, the government being one of them. He could appreciate the other wolf wanting to have that advantage, he could even understand wanting it to be now. The number of near sightings had almost tripled in the last decade alone.

"Why are you telling me?" he asked eventually.

"It might be a month away yet, but eventually it's going to happen. I'm giving you the heads up, prepare yourself and prepare your wolves for it. I'm going to contact Hussein and the South American wolves soon and give them the same fate. I'm organising a meeting with the Europeans and Canadians in a few days, see if I can't talk them into agreeing with me as well."

"Do you want me there?" he asked, "You Yanks could do with a bit of back up."

Bran laughed heartily, and Mat smiled, he liked the old wolf. "I appreciate the offer, but the wolves I'm sending will be fine, he's done this type of thing before – she hasn't, but she's better at handling people then he'll ever be."

"Ah," Mat said with realisation, leaning back on the couch and putting his boots on the coffee table, though making sure his wife was in the other room first. "You sending Samuel or Charles?" he asked. The Marrok's sons were almost as well-known as Bran himself. He had never talked to either wolf, but Samuel could very well be as old as his father, and everyone knew of Charles, the only known born wolf. It would make sense for Bran to send either of his sons, someone whose presence wouldn't be taken as an insult if Bran himself didn't go personally.

"Charles," Bran said after a moment's hesitation. "He is more suited to this type of work then Samuel is. Samuel is taking things hard at the moment, he's been a wolf for a long time."

"And the girl?" Mat asked, "Are you sure she can handle Jean Chastel? That French bastard is a real piece of work."

Bran chuckled. "Anna, she's Omega," he said simply, as if that explained everything.

Maybe it did. Mat whistle softly. "Boy, I'd love to see the looks on their faces when she walks in," he muttered. "It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of being in an Omega's company, my young Georgia died decades ago."

"She's a blessing," Bran agreed, "I haven't felt as calm as I have in her presence, in a very long time."

"You're getting mellow in your old age mate," Mat said, hearing the longing in the other wolf's voice.

"Yes," he admitted, "Though I think the world is grateful for that."

"You wouldn't be wrong there mate," Mat said. The Australian wolf was barely a century old, yet already he could feel the years pressing upon his shoulders. He wouldn't like to think of what might have happened if he hadn't found a mate. If he didn't now have something to live for in his little girl. Without them he might have gone the same way of many a wolf before him. It would have been a disaster, his second wasn't dominate enough to bring him back from the brink. He would have died, but not without bringing a few of his wolves down with him.

They chatted for a little while. "What do you think the vampires will do?" Mat asked the older wolf.

"They'll stay quiet for now," Bran confirmed, "They know they can't come out now…"

"Too many teenage girls obsessed with the undead?" Mat interrupted with a grin.

"That's true," Bran admitted, "It's also harder for them to play the unwilling victim when even the stupidest teenager knows a vampires true nature. They won't reveal themselves for a while yet."

"Well as long as they don't steal our thunder, filthy bloodsuckers." Mat muttered under his breath.

"Are you still on that thing?" His mate snapped at him in annoyance as she walked into the living room and heading for the kitchen, "Get off that, you have work to do you lazy bastard."

Bran laughed, having heard her through the phone and Mat smiled ruefully, "Well that's my cue mate." He admitted.

"Good luck Mat," Bran said, "Go see to your mate before she really has something to say."

"See ya Bran, though do me a favour, call with good news next time would ya?"

"I'll see what I can do," Bran said dryly before they exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

With a sigh Mat replaced the phone on the receiver and headed towards the kitchen. "Ok love, what do you need?" He asked. Every Alpha knew how to fight, part of that was learning to pick you're battles. As he walked into the kitchen and saw his wife's less than amused expression he knew that this was one battle he didn't have a hope in winning.

He just hoped Charles and Anna had more luck then he did.

…


	2. The Werewolf in IT

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the ever amazing Patricia Briggs, I am merely using her beloved characters to satisfy this bitch of a muse.**

**A/N: I just finished Ben's story 'Redemption' in the anthology 'Shifting Shadows', you know what that means! Yep, plot bunny. I couldn't help but want more after I read this amazing short story. So, I've decided to write my own version of what I thought could happen between Ben changing in Mel's apartment, to the scene at the end of the story. Spoilers for 'Redemption' don't read if you haven't read it yet.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**…**

**The Werewolf in IT**

Slowly the pained sounds of a werewolf, in the clutches of an involuntary change faded, and Mel; curled up in bed, fully clothed, the covers over her head, listened intently. But the sounds that had been coming from the wolf in the living room had all but died down. As she continued to listen she head a soft shuffling sound, and a muffled thump as the wolf bumped into something.

She waited, holding her breath until she could hold it no longer. Slowly she poked her head out from under the covers. When she heard nothing she threw her feet over the side of the bed, tip toeing to her room and easing the door open with a soft creak. From the living room the wolf growled softly. Mel hesitated, unsure of what to do.

She didn't think he would hurt her. Before the change Ben had told her plainly what was going to happen, that she should come in here until he finished changing to wolf. Help was on its way, she could just wait in here no worries.

But she didn't want to. She didn't want to leave him out there by himself, alone.

She had no doubt if Ben hadn't shown up tonight, risked his secrets and his own job, that the evening would have turned out very different. She shivered at the very thought. As if it sensed her unease the wolf whined softly from the other side of the house.

She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She owed Ben that much, she couldn't hide in here like a mouse – no matter how much she wanted to. She wanted him to see that she wasn't afraid of him (much) that she was someone worth saving.

"Ben," she called out quietly so as not to disturb him too much, "I'm coming out now."

She waited a few more seconds before easing the door open further and slipping out into the hallway. She closed the door behind her, trying to be as quiet as possible before walking back down the hall towards the small living room and adjoining kitchen.

Her eyes widened when she got a good look. The tattered remains of Ben's clothes lay scattered around the living room. A stool by the breakfast bar had been knocked over, and the lamp on the coffee table had fallen on the floor. The wolf – she couldn't believe how big it was. Was sitting, curled up on the loveseat. It's chin on the armrest, its eyes on hers.

Mel looked down quickly, remembering the things the public had been taught about Werewolves. Avoiding eye contact with them was at the top of that very short list. She took a deep breath and looked up, carefully looking anywhere but into the Wolf's deep, golden eyes. She couldn't believe how big he was, over three times the size of a normal wolf. Taller than a Great Dane but almost three times its weight, built more along the lines of a Mastiff. Its thick coat was a deep umber red.

He was beautiful.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she decided what she should do. Ben's friend still wasn't here yet, and it had been well over twenty minutes. She wasn't sure how much longer she would have to wait.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked quietly, biting her lip. Not entirely sure the Werewolf would be able to understand her. The authorities had been a bit vague with the details.

Ben raised his head off the sofa, and inclined his head once in a clear affirmative.

Mel sucked in a surprised breath and quickly ducked into the kitchen before she could chicken out. She opened the fridge and grabbed the piece of rump steak she was going to use to make a pie, and put it on a plate. Then she headed back into the living room. Ben hadn't moved, but when she walked in he lifted his head again, his nostrils flaring as the scent of bloody steak reached his senses.

She set the plate down in the middle of the living room, a few steps from the sofa. Then she backed up until she bumped into the breakfast bar, grabbing at the remaining upright chair and hoisting herself up, out of the way. When she was settled Ben moved, slowly unfolding himself from the sofa. He put his two front paws on the ground and leant forward, grabbing the steak and eating it quickly, his back legs still on the loveseat. When he was finished he settled back down in the same position.

Curled up on the loveseat, Mel could deal with the Wolf, but the grace in which he had moved left absolutely no doubt in her mind that if he chose, she could be dead in a heartbeat. It was a little too much to take at the moment. She decided to stay where she was, her heart thundered in her chest as she took a deep breath and tried to calm her broken nerves.

Ben, seeming to sense her unease whined and curled up in the chair a little more, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Despite herself Mel smiled. He was still trying to keep her safe.

A few moments passed, and she felt calm again. She was contemplating getting off her stool and going back into her bedroom to wait, when Ben's head jerked up, and he turned towards the door. His long, bushy tail beat against the back of the couch once. Mel followed the wolf's gaze and a second later there was a knock at the door.

The relief she felt was paramount. With a quick glance at Ben, Mel slipped of the stool, and walked to the door quickly. She turned the knob and opened it, revealing a woman in her early thirty's with coffee coloured skin, and long dark hair pulled back into a braid. She was wearing a casual t-shirt (with what looked like an oil stain on the shoulder) and faded jeans. She smiled in relief. "Hello, I'm Mel."

"Mercy," the woman on the doorstep answered, holding out her hand. Mel shook the offered hand, and then stepped aside, letting Mercy inside. The taller woman took a good look around, also careful not to look Ben in the eye. "What have you got yourself into this time?" she greeted the room, though Mel knew she was talking to the wolf.

The wolf whined softly and ducked its head.

"Don't worry, Adam's not mad. He is worried though, you ok?" Mercy asked Ben.

The wolf wagged its tail once and Mercy seemed satisfied. She stopped in the middle of the room and surveyed the scene. "What brought this on anyway?" she muttered to herself.

Ben growled softly.

Mercy turned to Mel. "Do you want to tell me?" she asked.

Mel bit her lip, unsure of how much to tell her. "Our Boss…has been harassing me at work. He came to my home tonight and propositioned me. Then Ben turned up and sent him away. I don't even know how he knew Mark was here."

Mercy's eyes widened in shock before she looked at Ben again. "You came here to help her when you didn't have too?" she asked, her voice soft.

The wolf looked away, and stared out the open doorway. Mercy continued to look at him for a few minutes before she nodded softly. "Ok," she said, raising her hands in a gesture of surrender, "I can take a hint."

With a smile she turned to Mel. "Thank you. It's not easy keeping calm around a werewolf. This close to the full moon it's important that he doesn't get to agitated. We'll be going now."

She clicked her fingers at the Wolf, who stretched and stepped off the loveseat, shaking its fur. Mercy put a hand on the wolf's shoulder, which was level with her hip. "Thanks again," she said, turning in the doorway and giving Mel a smile.

Mel nodded absently and watched them from her doorway as the big. red wolf hopped into the back of Mercy's old Rabbit, making the whole car rock.

She smiled and waved as Mercy and Ben drove away. Once she had closed the door and turned she surveyed her living room. The loveseat was covered with long, red-brown fur and she sighed, walking down the hall to get her vacuum cleaner.

. . .

The next morning, when Mel arrived to work on time she found the whole office down in the foyer, along with Lorna Winkler, half the programming department and, Mark Duffy.

Mel's steps faltered as the group turned their heads and looked at her as she walked through the door. But she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and kept on walking.

"Good Morning," she called cheerfully.

Mark pointed a finger at her. "Where is he?" he almost yelled, "Where is the monster that almost killed me?"

She frowned, concerned. Normally he was one of the first ones here. She didn't mention that thought. "He isn't the one I would be calling a monster," she said, lifting her chin and looking him in the eye, trying to appear braver then she felt.

"He's a werewolf," Lorna said, confirming Ben's prediction that Duffy hadn't kept the information to himself.

The other workers shuffled nervously, and a few muttered under their breaths. They didn't want to believe it. They had known Ben for almost two years. She saw Ken and Amanda bend their heads together and she bit her lip. She had to fix this. "He helped me last night," she said defiantly, looking Mark in the eye, "Did you tell them that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said dismissively, giving her a look that said she would pay.

She was about to say something anyway, Ben's speech last night had made her realize she couldn't let this man get away with anything.

Suddenly everyone around her froze, their attention on something behind her. Mel turned, to find Ben's truck parked outside and the werewolf walking towards them. He opened the door, raising his eyebrows when he noticed everyone in the foyer and walked over. A few people – including Duffy – backed up a few steps, the rest of them stayed still.

'Well, this is unexpected," he said dryly, "who do I owe the f…freaking pleasure."

Duffy, finding his nerve now that Ben was surrounded, took a menacing step forward, pointing his finger at Ben. "You, werewolf. Everyone here knows how you threatened me last night, you won't get away with this. I'll see you gone."

Ben's eyes narrowed. "And did you happen to mention how you threatened Mel last night, propositioning and then blackmailing her? Threatening her with her freaking job if she didn't do what you wanted?"

Duffy swallowed thickly, as everyone turned to look at him.

"No, he didn't," Lorna said with a frown. Crossing her arms over her chest. "What is he talking about Mark?" she asked coolly.

"He's talking shit," Mark blustered, but he lacked his normal confidence.

Ben smiled showing teeth. "Am I, I wonder what the DBA's previous secretaries are going to say about that? Should I get their phone numbers and give them a call?"

Behind them the door to the lobby opened again and a man with short cropped dark hair and wide cheekbones walked in. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a nice suit, he was followed by two uniformed policemen.

"Ah, excellent," muttered Duffy, striding forward.

Ben stayed where he was, crossing his arms over his chest and he struggled not to smile in satisfaction.

"Officers," Duffy called loudly, pointing at Ben who audibly growled. "This man is a werewolf."

The man in the suit stopped a few feet from Duffy, and took off his sunglasses. Revealing a pair of wolf eyes. He stared at Duffy impatiently as the taller man took a stumbling step back.

"I am well aware of what he is," Adam said slowly, the steel in his voice a clearer warning then a growl would have been. He held Duffy's gaze for a second before he looked away, his eyes turning back to their usual chocolate brown.

The two policemen came up behind Adam and stood by his side. "Mr. Duffy?" the one of the right said, "You are under arrest for the assault of Melanie Dreyer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law."

The second police officer un-clipped a pair of handcuffs from his belt and motioned for Duffy to turn around. He sputtered curses. "You can't do this. Do you know who I am?"

"I think you'll find we just did," the second officer answered in a drawl. "And, no, I do not know who you are. But I'm sure we'll be finding that out soon enough."

A few people laughed nervously as the two officers hauled him out of the foyer and into the waiting patrol car.

Adam watched them go, a satisfied smirk on his face. When Duffy was safely in the car, Adam turned his attention back to the others. The chatter died off instantly. He met Lorna's gaze. "Ma'am," he said, inclining his head. "My name is Adam Hauptman."

A few people gasped. Adam was a bit of a celebrity in the Tri-Cities, everyone knew the name of the Alpha of the local pack – even if they didn't know what he looked like.

He cleared his throat and continued. "I've come here to respectfully request that Ben keeps his job."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Lorna expectantly, including Ben. He didn't expect Adam to do that for him, he had no idea what Lorna would do. The woman bit her lip, contemplating her answer. "I honestly don't know," she said slowly, "I don't want to put anyone in this office at risk of getting hurt."

"I think you already did that with Duffy," Mel muttered, earning a few nods from the women present, and a few mutters from the men.

"I don't see a problem with it Miss," Amanda said quietly, "he's been working here for two years and nothing has happened until now."

"It doesn't mean it couldn't," Lori pointed out timidly.

"Ben didn't have to help me last night," said Mel, "that had to count for something right?"

"How did you find out Mel needed help?" Ken asked curiously, causing a few of the others to speak up about that as well.

Having everyone's attention on him sent his nerves on edge, and Ben took a deep breath to calm himself down before he spoke. "I overheard Duffy and Karen talking at the elevator. He was saying how he was going to take Mel a bottle of wine, as thanks." He exhaled through his nose and turned his head to meet Adam's eyes, "It felt wrong."

"Did Karen know what he was planning?" Lorna asked sharply, the HR manager was popular around the office.

Ben shook his head quickly. "No," he said firmly.

"Ma'am," Adam addressed Lorna again. "Tonight is the full moon. If you can't guarantee Ben still has his job I ask, for Ben's sake, as well as everyone else's. That you reserve your decision until after the moon has waned."

Lorna paled. He hadn't threatened her, but the warning was clear. She glanced at Ben, who met her eyes squarely. She looked away and nodded. "Very well," she said formally, trying to appear calm. "I will think about this and get back to you in a few days."

Ben inclined his head in silent thanks.

"Thank you," Adam said quietly.

Decision made the tension in the room dispelled. Adam turned to Mel and extended his hand. "You must be Melanie," he said. Mel nodded with an awkward smile. "I have made a few calls, your husband is on the next flight home, and he will be here sometime tomorrow."

Mel gasped, covering her hand with her mouth. "How? How did you manage that?" she whispered.

Adam smiled. "I have some connections." With that he gave a curt nod to Lorna, turned and gave Ben a pat on the back before turning around and walking out.

The rest of the group were left staring at him, caught in the attraction of an Alpha wolf.

Ben smirked, before he turned his head and looked at Lorna. "So, I guess we should get to work eh?" he said.

Lorna frowned at him. "I guess we should. I will talk to you tomorrow," she promised, giving him a stern look.

Inside Ben's wolf growled at the threat, but Ben just took a deep breath and nodded. "Looking forward to it," he said sarcastically.

…

A few days later, Ben was sitting in his living room, watching TV. He hadn't lost his job. A few days after the full moon, Lorna had called him up to her office (Going against her normal process in the event of privacy) and they had talked. Ben had been honest with her, as he hadn't been honest with her before, and he found that despite being unable to send an email she was open to new ideas.

Lorna wasn't opposed to having a werewolf in employment, as long as he could guarantee the safety of every single person on site. He agreed – as long as Duffy was not among them.

They came to an agreement, which included the full-moon off every month.

He was a little relieved – though he would never admit it. There wasn't a lot of jobs going for an IT here in the Tri-Cities, and he honestly liked his job. He was good at it, better yet everyone _knew _he was good at it.

He had just taken a sip of his of his beer when the doorbell rang. He frowned, he wasn't expecting anybody. He drew in a deep breath. Mel. He shrugged and got up. He opened the door to reveal the office's secretary, and a man he didn't know. Her husband? He waited.

Mel smiled. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," he said, he glanced at the man besides her, sizing him up. The man was tall, a little taller than himself and muscular. He had the close cropped hair of a military man, and had the look in his eyes that spoke of a soldier that had seen battle. He wasn't a werewolf though, and dropped his eyes when Ben met his.

"This is Chris," Mel said, "Can we come in?"

Ben hesitated a moment, but he didn't think there was anything to worry about. So he nodded, letting them in.

He was nervous, he didn't normally have people inside his house, not even his pack. He shuffled around, grabbing empty food wrappers and throwing them in the bin as he tried to tidy up. Mel covered a smile.

When he was done he indicated they should sit. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked, remembering to be polite. Mel shook her head but Chris nodded. "A beer?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Chris said.

Ben nodded and grabbed a beer from the fridge, handing it to Chris before sitting down on the armchair opposite the couple. "So, why are you here?" he asked.

Chris put his beer down on the coffee table and cleared his throat. "I…I wanted to thank you," he said.

Ben's eyes widened. "What for?" he asked.

"For helping my wife," he looked down at his feet. "I don't know what I would do if something had happened to her. I owe you."

Ben shuffled in his seat. Unsure of what to say. He didn't do things to be thankful for, much less getting thanks for them.

"I guess I just wanted to let you know that it's means a lot to me that you are looking out for her." Chris turned his head and looked his wife in the eye, giving her a smile.

Mel, noticing Ben's discomfort took pity on him. "This is something to be proud off, don't turn it away," she said gently.

Ben sighed and looked down, he could feel the emotions from both of them, worry, relief, love. He swallowed. "I'm glad I could help," he said formally.

Chris took another sip of his beer and set it down on the coffee table, still half empty. "Well, we best be going. Take care Ben," he said, taking Mel's hand and pulling her to her feet.

Mel smiled. "See you are work tomorrow?" she said.

He nodded. "I'll be there."

He got up to let them out. Giving Mel a quick, awkward hug and shaking Chris's extended hand.

He stood at the doorway as they walked down the driveway and got into their car. He waited till they had driven off, before he shut the door. He picked up the phone and punched in a number.

Jessed answered on the second ring. "Hello?" she said.

"Jesse, its Ben. Get your dad."

"Say please,"

"Do it kid, this is important."

Jesse huffed but passed the phone along. He didn't know what Adam would make of this story, but he knew that Mercy would be laughing at the other end.

**...**

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. Please give a review if you feel like it. **


	3. Welcome to the Jungle

**Disclaimer: Adam and David belong to Patricia Briggs, no profit is being made from this work of fanfiction.**

**A/N: Just a short little story about Adam's time in Vietnam, and the events that lead to him being changed into a werewolf.**

**Read, review but most of all enjoy!**

* * *

**...**

**Welcome to the Jungle**

**Vietnam, 1973**

It had been raining for two weeks straight as the small reconnaissance unit moved silently through the overgrown jungle of Southern Vietnam. The water drizzled off their camouflaged helmets, running down their necks and soaking their clothes. The men shivered uncontrollably, but kept walking without complaint.

As they were trained to do.

The cold and wet conditions didn't slow them down, they had a job to do, and they were the only ones that could do it.

There was a reason their unit was chosen. They were the best of the best. The US Army's top recon unit. Their commander, Adam Hauptman was a young man who stopped at nothing to achieve his objective. He was smart, brave and he actually cared about the men who served under him. They followed him, not only because they were trained to do so, but because they wanted to. Unlike many who made the rank of Sergeant, Adam was driven by the desire to see his mission through, and his men safe, he didn't care about the status, or power his rank gave.

A howl came from the jungle in front of them and Adam stopped, holding up his hand in a silent gesture to remain where they were. Minutes passed, the only sound was the rain beating down on the plants around them.

His second-in-command, a big, black man named David looked around, his eyes scanning the jungle. He turned his head and looked at Adam, "Sarge," he said quietly, "I might be mistaken, but I swear that was a wolf we heard."

Adam frowned, he had thought the same thing.

"There aren't any wolves in Asia," answered Tom, a young private. "Are there?"

Adam shook his head silently before motioning to his men, and they started to move forward. David took point, his eyes sweeping the jungle, not missing a thing. Richard, an older man with 20 years in the military took the rear guard.

Slowly the jungle started to clear, the trees and vines becoming sparser as the jungle opened up into a small clearing of waist length grass.

In the middle of the clearing stood a small, wooden shack. From this distance it looked abandoned but Adam and the others knew better. It was the hideout for a powerful warlord, and their target.

Adam motioned to his team and the five men gathered around him, David kept his eyes on the shack as they all crouched down out of sight.

"Ok men," Adam said in his southern drawl. "We know our mission, in and out, no casualties."

"Capture or kill?" Tom asked quietly.

"Kill," Adam said without hesitation. "This warlock has killed too many of our brothers, with him dead we'll make a dent in their intelligence operations and give us the best advantage we've had since the start of this war."

He looked around. "I'll take point, Richard, you take the rear. Shoot to kill." He stood up, and holding his M16 out in front of him walked slowly through the tall grass towards the shack, his men fanning out and following him.

They hadn't quiet reached the building when a loud growl shattered the silence. The men froze, weapons at the ready as the door to the building slowly opened and a young man stepped out. He was smaller than they expected, with wide cheekbones and short, straight black hair. He grinned at the soldiers standing in front of him, no fear in his gaze.

"Gentlemen," he said in heavily accented English. "I've been looking forward to this meeting for a long time."

Adam held the gun steady, pointing it right at the young warlock standing in front of him. "And why would that be?" he asked.

The man smiled again and took a step closer.

"Stay where you are, or I'll shoot." Adam called, his voice ringing through the clearing as he held the gun pointed at the warlock's chest.

The man ignored him and took another step forward. Unwilling to risk the safety of his men to this known killer, Adam responded by firing a few quick rounds into the man's chest. The warlock staggered back, but kept on his feet. He raised his head, blood running down his chest.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said with a growl. He took another step forward, his eyes turning yellow. Slowly his body started to twist and reform as he tore at his clothes. Adam took a step back, his rifle dropping to his side as his eyes widened in horror.

"What is it? What is he doing Boss?" Tom yelled, an edge of panic in the young private's tone.

Locking his jaw, Adam raised the gun again and pointed his semi-automatic rifle at the Warlock and empties the magazine into the man's chest. When all he did was stumble and growl some more Adam knew he had to change tactics. The Warlock wasn't human. He turned "Go," Adam yelled to his men, waving his arm in the direction of the jungle. "Go, now."

"Sarge, what is he?" another of his men asked as they turned and ran back into the jungle.

"A monster," Adam gasped harshly, shouldering his weapon and following his men, making sure they all stuck together. Behind him the sounds of ripping flesh and howls following them through the trees.

Adam knew the monster would follow them, and he chambered a new rounds into the M16's magazine as he ran behind his men, protecting their back. In front of him Tom stumbled over a vine and tumbled to the floor. Adam grabbed the younger man under the arm and hauled him to his feet. "Run!" he shouted, shoving him in the back to make him run faster.

Behind them a wolf howled.

"Go, go!" David yelled pelting through the jungle. The men ran as fast as they could, but the werewolf quickly gained on them. Following their sent and the sound of them crashing through the underbrush.

It came upon them fast, muzzle dripping with saliva, its yellow eyes bright and crazy. Adam heard the wolf come up behind them. Pushing Tom in front of him he stopped and turned. He looked down his sights and let a bullet fly, hitting the werewolf right between the eyes.

The werewolf didn't stop, its momentum propelling him forward, he jumped and landed on Adam, sending him falling to the floor, the werewolf above him. The rifle when skittering away as the werewolf lunged for him, ripping into his flesh with a savage growl.

Adam screamed, trying to fight the wolf off, but he was losing blood quickly as the wolf put a great paw on his chest and ripped his ribcage apart.

"Hey!" a shout sounded and the wolf was blasted off Adam as another bullet entered its brain. The wolf growled, shaking its head. The bullet slowly pushing back out of its skull and the skin healing visible fast.

The werewolf turned its head and growled, launching itself at the man who had shot him. The soldier screamed hideously, falling under the wolf's claws.

One by one each man in Adam's team fell under the monsters teeth and claws. Adam lay motionless on the ground, his heart beating weakly. His fingers twitching as each man screamed, wanting to help, but unable to move.

The sound of the wolf eating filed his ears. It's my fault, he thought as he heard David yell and another shot echoed in the jungle. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling his heart start to slow as he lost more and more blood. Then the weird things started to happen.

He started to feel better. His breathing became easier. He could feel his fingers and toes again. Maybe he wasn't as wounded as he thought he was. With a moan he rolled onto his side.

He looked down and put a hand on his chest. Four, deep gashes covered his chest. Perhaps he had imagined the feeling of his ribs being torn apart.

He could hear the wolf a short distance away, the sound of it feeding surprisingly loud in the deep jungle as it started to rain again.

He took a deep breath and shook his head, slowly, painfully he got to his feet.

The rain masked the sound of his movement's as he picked up his gun and slowly moved through the jungle. He stopped when the wolf came into view. The ground was covered in blood, his men lay unmoving on the soaked ground.

Movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention. It was David, his chest slowly rising and falling as he struggled to breathe.

Adam turned his attention back to the wolf, back to the Warlock they had been sent to kill. Slowly he raised the rifle to his shoulder and looked down the barrel.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, pulling the trigger as his lungs prepared to fill again. The bullet hit the wolf in the middle of its head, the downward momentum sending it deep into the beast's spine. The wolf crumpled to the floor. Paralyzed.

Running forward Adam grabbed David under the arms and hauled him to his feet, putting his arm around his waist and taking most of his weight. Behind him the wolf growled, still alive. Adam slowly turned and looked the wolf in the eye. He reached for his belt and unhooked his last remaining grenade, pulling the pin he tossed it casually towards the wolf. He rushed out of the clearing, pulling David with him.

One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi.

BOOM.

Adam and David were blasted off their feet as the jungle behind them shook as dirt and trees were blasted in all directions.

Adam groaned, everything hurt. He looked over, David was unconscious again but at least he was still breathing. Overhead he heard the unmistakable sound of a Cobra and breathed a sigh of relief. Backup had finally arrived.

His men were dead, the mission was a bust. But at least he was alive.

That was the important thing right?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. I'm looking forward to writing a few more short stories about some of the other characters in the Mercyverse.  
**


End file.
